Sanctuary Psych Ward
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: AU, yaoi, yuri Setsuna and Sara Mudou have been to Sanctuary Psych Ward. Suffering from disorders that are dangerous to them and others, will they be able to deal with their new groups mates, old problems, and group therapy?
1. From the Diary of Setsuna Mudou

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary, nor do I claim to.  
**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri.  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara.   
**Genre**: Angst, Romance.  
**Summary:** Setsuna and Sara Mudou have been to Sanctuary Psych Ward.  Suffering from disorders that are dangerous to them and others, will they be able to deal with their new groups mates, old problems, and group therapy?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanctuary Psych Ward.  The place where I'll spend my summer.  I'll spend my days in group therapy, listening to the problems of other people that I'm never going to see again.  I'll listen to the therapist give her fake condolences.  Then he or she will move onto me, and try to get me to "open-up" and spill my guts.  
  
Well, I should start off with why I'm here to begin with.  My name is Setsuna Mudou.  Mudou, Setsuna if you follow Japanese tradition.  I'm 5'11" with blonde hair and brown eyes.  I'm here at Sanctuary Psych Ward because I suffer from Manic Depression, or it you want the "technical term" for it, I have Bipolar Disorder.   
  
I've been with a shrink for six months now before being committed to this lovely Nut House.  During my sessions, he would try and probe into my personal feelings about certain topics.  He was never able to determine what specifically caused the disorder, but said it had to do with my current living environment.    
  
I, personally, think it's mostly my home life.  My parents are divorced and use us to get back at each other.  I only see my sister once a month.  She's having problems just like I am.  She suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder.  
  
But as I was saying about the shrink, he gave my mother different prescription after prescription to try, and they didn't work.  Eventually, I became hooked on my mothers seeping pills.  I'd take them whenever I couldn't sleep.  
  
However, what finally drove my mother to having my committed was my last suicide attempt.  On my first attempt, I swallowed half of my mother's pills, but threw them back up.  So I decided to do it quickly, and I slit my wrist.  The end result was me spending a week and a half in the hospital, then being committed here.  
  
There's my sad, cry your heart out story.  Well, the shorten version.  I have to spend three months here, maybe longer, to be "corrected" as my father puts it.  However, if they really think this will work, they're wrong.


	2. Chapter One: Introduction to the Group

Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter One: Introduction to the Group  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna and Sara Mudou were escorted down the white hall by two orderlies in white.  They had just checked in and were being shown to their rooms.  From there, they would be taken to the commons area, where they would meet the rest of their group mates.  
  
Upon check in, both had their bags checked.  From Setsuna, knowing he was suicidal, they took all of his CD's.  When he questioned them about it, they said he would get them back when he was no longer suicidal.  They also took his CD player and headphones.  When they found a vile of pills, they confiscated them as well.  
  
From Sara, they took anything that her other personality could possible use to hurt her.  She had earlier incidents where her other personality tried to kill her.  Setsuna and Sara were put under watch until they were no longer a hazard to their selves.   
  
Setsuna was left with one of the orderlies while Sara was taken to her room.  Waiting at the door, the orderly waited patiently for Setsuna to put his stuff away.  Setsuna glanced around the white room.  There were a few holes within the walls.  He figured it was his roommate's doing.  Tossing his bag on his bed, Setsuna left, not wanting to stay.  He left with the orderly, heading to fine Sara then head to the commons room.  
  
When they got to Sara's room, he saw her hanging a picture they had taken the year before while they were both still considered 'normal'.  Setsuna was over forty pounds heavier when the picture was taken.  Even with the weight loss, he looked the way he always had.  
  
Sara put up a few more pictures, then left with Setsuna and the orderlies.  With the orderlies in front, Sara followed with her fingers laced in front of her.  Setsuna followed, hands shoved in his pockets, covered by the black sweater he wore.  
  
The commons area was like the hallways and bedrooms.  Stark white walls.  People were broken into groups, with eight to ten people per group.   Each group area had a TV and a table set up for when they wanted to play games.  
  
In the groups, no two people had the same disorder, if it could be helped.  Total, there were around fifty people in the room, and they were slit into six different groups.  One of the orderlies pointed over to a group that sat in the corner next to the biggest window.  Setsuna and Sara walked over there with the bigger orderly.  The orderly introduced them into the group, and announced that they had group therapy in thirty minutes.  
  
After the orderly left, Setsuna went and sat down in the chair next to the window, while Sara went and sat on the couch.  Outside, the rain was making its away down, hitting the window with a soft tapping each time.  
  
On the couch, someone sat down next to Sara.  She had long lavender hair ad wild blue eyes.  She was dressed in blue jeans shorts, a loss green shirt, and hiking boots.  "Hey.  I'm Kurai!" She said, extending her hand.  
  
"Sara." She shook Kurai's hand shyly.  
  
"So, what brings you to 'My-parents-didn't-want-me' ward?" Kurai asked.  
  
"My parents wanted me, they just couldn't handle me." Sara stated.  
  
"Well, that's usually why you end up here.  Either your parents didn't want you anymore or they couldn't handle dealing with ya." Kurai said with a smile.  "So why are you here?"  
  
"My parents got tired of dealing with Sevothtarte."  Sara answered.  "I suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder.  Unfortunately, He's violent and I've been in the hospital a few times."  
  
"Really? You're the first person with Multiple Personality Disorder here at lovely ol' Sanctuary." Kurai said, causing Sara to chuckle.  "So what's his deal?" She asked, pointing to Setsuna.  
  
"That's my big brother." Sara answered.  "He suffers from Manic Depression.  He was kinda the last straw that got us sent here." Sara looked at Kurai, who was listening attentively.  "What do you suffer from?"  
  
"Borderline Personality Disorder." Kurai answered.  "If it wasn't for the fact that the nurses know that I wouldn't take my meds outside of the area, I'd be out on the streets instead of on this couch."  
  
Sara nodded, understanding what she meant.  Looking around at her new group members, she saw a boy no older then fourteen.  "Why is he here?" Sara asked, pointing to the boy with black hair.   
  
"Oh, that's Metatron." Kurai told her.  "He suffers from schizophrenia.  Says he hears the voice of God."  
  
"How old is he?" Sara inquired.  
  
"Twelve." Kurai answered sadly.  Sara looked at her in disbelief.  "He's been here for three years.  His mother couldn't handle him anymore."  
  
"Someone so young shouldn't be here." Sara commented softly.  
  
Kurai nodded and pointed to the person next to Metatron.  "That's my cousin Arakune."  Sara looked and saw who she was talking about.  The person had flowing, curly, brown hair, and was dressed in a pink mini skirt and top.  
  
"She's pretty." Sara commented.  
  
Kurai laughed lightly.  "I'm sure he'll be happy you think that."  
  
Sara turned to her, eyes wide with surprise.  "That's a guy?!"  
  
"Yup.  He's been dressing like that since before coming here.  That was around two years ago.  He has Narcissistic Personality Disorder."  Kurai explained.  
  
"What about the guy with the white hair?" Sara asked.  
  
"That's Rosiel.  He has Histrionic Personality Disorder.  Always has to be the center of attention.  That's one of the reasons why Alexiel left our group." Kurai explained.  "She got tired of dealing with his shit, so she had herself moved to a different group."  
  
"What about the guy next to him?"  
  
"That's Katan.  He and Rosiel have been together for a while now.  They got together about two months after Katan got here.  He has Dependent Personality Disorder.  He counts on Rosiel to make decisions for him, not that Rosiel minds.  The shrinks usually try and talk to Katan outside of group therapy, alone."  
  
"I hate when my parents make up my mind for me...I'd hate having that disorder.  How can you trust the person not to get you into something illegal?"  
  
"Well, when Katan first got here, he wouldn't really talk to anyone, but Rosiel wanted him to talk, and what Rosiel wants, he usually gets.  Eventually, Katan was talking more and they became an item.  My guess is that Katan trust him enough.  Even though the nurses don't want us t date each other, there isn't much they can do aside from separate a couple into different groups."  
  
"Is there anyone else in the group?" Sara asked.  She and Setsuna were told that they would bring the group total up to eight.  Looking around, Sara only saw seven.  
  
"There's Kira.  But he's usually off getting in trouble or he's in the quiet room." Kurai stated.  
  
Sara already knew what the quiet room was.  She hadn't been set there, but knew eventually she would be.  The quiet room was all white with no furniture except a twin size bed.  Each corner had leather shackles that held the troubled person down.  Once secured, the person would be injected with a sedative, and left alone.   
  
"Why would he be sent to the quiet room?" Sara asked.  
  
"He has Antisocial Personality Disorder, or as I like to put it, an excuse for his juvenile delinquency.  So he's always getting into fights with people, and won't calm down, so they put hi in there.  He doesn't see it as a punishment thought."  
  
"If it's not helping him, then why bother?"  
  
"It's more for the protection of others then to help him." Kurai glanced down at the watch on her hand.  "C'mon.  Time for group." She said.  "If you'll wait for a minute, I'll walk with ya."  
  
"Alright." Sara agreed with a smile.  "I just have to peel Setsuna away from the window."  Kurai nodded and headed over to the small group in front of the TV.  Smiling, Sara went over to Setsuna, and shook his shoulder.  "C'mon Big Brother, time to go."  
  
"Alright." Setsuna got off the chair he was sitting in.  "Where are we going again?"  
  
"Group therapy." Sara reminded him.  Normally, she would have scolded him for being so forgetful, but she knew it was a symptom of his disorder.


	3. Chapter Two: Group Therapy

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Tia:** I only get a small flag? Why can't it be a big one? Or is that only reserved for Gundam Wing pairings? : P   
**Cat Youkai:** It shouldn't matter! You should read it anyway! ^__^ And you're always home sick.  Well, sometimes.  ^___^ I love you!  
**RekiaReium:** I agree, there should be more KiraxSetsuna yaoi.  And they won't get together for a while....assuming I even get to that point. -___-;; I have a bad habit of not finishing things I start.  Just look at my stories list.  But I'll try _hard to actually complete this fic.    
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Two: Group Therapy**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room where the small group was having therapy as slightly larger then the bedroom  In the shape of a circle were nine padded chairs.  Setsuna bounded over to one of the chairs by the window.  Sara went and sat next to him, with Kurai next to her.  Arakune sat down next to his cousin, with Metatron next to him.  Following him was Rosiel with Katan.  
  
After being seated, to huge orderlies escorted in the last member of their group.  Kira had his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and as in a straight jacket.  His jeans were littered with drops of blood.  Kira was put into the seat next to Setsuna, but the jacket wasn't removed.  The orderlies moved and stood by the door.  
  
No one moved from their seat as their group psychiatrist made his entrance.  His blonde hair falling down to his shoulders, swaying as he walked.  Once he sat down in his chair, the orderlies were gone.  Opening his notebook, he looked around with dull blue eyes.  "And how is everyone today?" He asked, his smooth voice floating around the room.  There were a series of 'fine' and 'It could be better' around the circle.  "I'm sure as you've all noticed, there are two new people in the group." He said, crossing his legs elegantly.  "I'm Raphael, why don't you to stand up and introduce yourselves."  
  
Sara nodded, and stood first.  "I'm Sara Mudou, and I suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder.  I'm here to try and get him under control so that I can live a normal life again." Sara explained and sat down.  "And if your expecting him to talk, you'll be here a while." Sara said, pointing at Setsuna.  "He didn't talk much, even before he got his disorder."    
  
"Well, why don't you tell us about him." Raphael suggested.  
  
"His name is Setsuna.  He suffers from Bipolar Disorder.  He doesn't talk much, and doesn't like people." Sara shrugged.  "That's really all there is to tell."  
  
"Hm, how about everyone else introduce yourselves to Sara and Setsuna."  Raphael said.  "Kurai, why don't you go first."  
  
Kurai nodded.  "I'm Kurai, and I've already talked with Sara.  But just to humor him, I suffer from Borderline Personality Disorder." Kurai was going to let her cousin take over before she added, "And Sara thinks that Arakune makes a very lovely lady." She said, laughing when Sara blushed.  
  
"Don't worry, your not the only one." Rosiel said to her.  "I'm Rosiel, and I'm sure Little Miss Muppet has already told you all about us."  Sara nodded.    
  
"I'm Arakune." He cut Rosiel off.  "And if you're going to tell me that am rude, it was the only way I'd be able to get a word in otherwise.  And I thank you for the compliment."  
  
"I'm Metatron." The boy next to Arakune said shyly.    
  
"He doesn't talk much either."  Kurai said to Sara.  
  
"That's because he's a fucking wuss." Kira stated.  
  
"Shut up, Kira!" Kurai snapped.  
  
"Kira, if you're just going to argue with everyone like last time, I'll have you removed from the room." Raphael threatened.  
  
"Like I care...." Kira said indifferently.  
  
"Anyway, Katan is right there." Kurai said.  Katan was sitting as close to Rosiel as he could without actually being in Rosiel's lap.  Katan waved slightly.    
  
"And then you have our very own jail bird, Kira." Arakune stated.  "You'll always be able to find him...just follow the trail of blood."  
  
"Shove it, fag!" Kira snapped.  
  
"Kira! Arakune! Watch the language." Raphael stated.  
  
"Are those two always like that?" Sara asked Kurai.  
  
"Usually, unless one of them is doped up on sedatives." Kurai answered.   
  
"So Sara," Raphael cut in, "why don't you tell us how you and your brother ended up here."   
  
"Well, Mom and Dad decided that we should be institutionalized after they last time both of us ended up in the hospital." Sara stated.  "Last time Sevothtarte put me in the hospital, I was there for a month.  And then two weeks before we were committed, Setsuna attempted suicide, which is why he was forced here."   
  
"Tried?" Kira questioned.  "So what, too damn scared to go through with it?"  
  
Setsuna, hearing his name, looked up, "Huh?"    
  
"He wants to know if you were too scared to go through with your suicide attempt." Sara said, pointing to Kira.    
  
"Well that's none of his damn business." Setsuna stated, and went back to staring out the window.  Kurai and Arakune looked back from a calm looking Setsuna, to a pissed looking Kira, and broke into laughter.  Katan and Metatron bit their lips, holding in their laughter.  Rosiel let a grin break out on his face.  Sara just shook her head.  Kira snorted and looked away from Setsuna.    
  
"Well, everyone here is pretty upset that their parents made them go here, how do you two feel about it?" Raphael asked, making a note of how everyone was reacting to each other.  
  
"I think I'm more upset that they put me here without asking me." Sara said.  
  
"I hate them for it." Setsuna stated.   
  
"And why do you hate them for it?" Raphael questioned.  
  
"It's not their decision as to how I become 'normal' again."  Setsuna told him.  
  
"Normal?  So, your parents consider you and your sister to be abnormal?"  
  
"Isn't everyone here considered to be abnormal?" Setsuna countered.  "And if not, then why are they here to begin with?"  
  
Arakune chuckled, "I like how he thinks."  
  
Sighing, Raphael closed his notebook.  "I think that's enough for today.  I'll see you all for individual sessions later on in the day."  He stood and left the room.  The same two orderlies that escorted Kira in, took him away.  The rest of the group left the room, most of them talking with Sara, and trying to talk with Setsuna._


	4. Chapter Three: Quality Time

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Tia:** gee, thanks for the support.  Granted you and me have already made a deal about that. ^__^  
**Cat Youkai: **Sweetie, you're not supposed to eat the pot after smoking it... -___-;;  
**Azriel Dragonstar: **I'm glad you like it.  I don't really care as far as pairings go.  If it's yaoi/shounen-ai/slash, I read it. ^____^  
**RekiaReium:** I have secret author powers? o_o  Well, I'm glad Sara isn't bugging you.  I have like, this weird thing when it comes to AU fics that makes it so even the most annoying anime girl, isn't annoying. O_o Maybe that is a secret author power.   
**Kamuichan99:**  I'm glad you like it! And I've made it past chapter three, so odds are, it will be completed.  
**TheBlackRose5:**  lol I've read some good KiraxSetsuna fics... you just have to be willing to look for them -___-;; There needs to be more KiraxSetsuna fics.  
**Emily:** I'm glad you're interested.  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Three: Quality Time  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After their group therapy was over, the group went out into the lounge.  Setsuna sat down on the couch, Sara next to him, then Kurai.  Kira sat down in one of the chairs, still in the straight jacket.  Rosiel and Katan sat down on the floor, pressing up against the couch.  Arakune sat down in the other chair, and pulled the Metatron into his lap.  Metatron curled up into a semi-ball, resting against Arakune.    
  
"So, what do you all do for fun?" Sara asked.   
  
"Well, usually we go outside and play basketball, go to the weight room, or sit here and watch a move or play bored games." Arakune answered.  
  
"Is that all you can do here?" Setsuna spoke.  
  
"Pretty much..." Rosiel said.  "Or you can hit on the orderlies."   
  
"Um...how about no." Setsuna muttered.  
  
"What's wrong? The orderlies here not good enough?" Kira asked with a sneer.  
  
"No.  It's the fact that I'm not gay." Setsuna said to him.  
  
"Really? You seem like a fag to me." Kira said.  
  
"Well, everyone here seems to not care what you think, and I don't either." Setsuna said to him.  "So do everyone a favor and shut up."  
  
Kira glared at Setsuna, but didn't saw anything.  "Damn.  Only one person has ever been able to get him to shut up that quickly." Kurai commented.  "So, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I'm always up for going outside." Arakune said.  
  
"Not when it's raining." Metatron said quietly.  
  
"Well, why don't we watch a movie?" Katan suggested, his voice just as quiet as Metatron's.  
  
"Alright.  What movie?" Kurai asked.  
  
"How about the extended version of The Two Towers." Rosie said, glancing at Kurai.  "That should take us all the way though to dinner."  
  
"Then go get it." Arakune said.  
  
"I can't..." Rosiel smiled sweetly. "I just remembered...Katoh had it, and he took it when he left."  
  
Arakune shook his head. "We can always count on you to forget something important."  
  
"He's your boyfriend.  Why didn't he leave it with you?" Kurai asked.  
  
"Because we've watched it fifty million times in the past month." Arakune said to her.  
  
Setsuna sighed and got off the couch.  He went over to the front desk and started talking to the little old lady who sat there.  After a few minutes, Setsuna took a small brown box from the lady and went back to the group.  He dropped the box in Rosiel's lap before sitting back down in his seat.  Rosiel looked at the box, and saw it was the extended version of The Two Towers.   
  
"I didn't know they had this at the front desk." He commented.  
  
"They don't.  That one is mine." Setsuna said.  
  
"Why did the front desk have it?" Arakune asked.  
  
"Because 'It was a potential weapon that could be used to harm oneself'." Setsuna said, using the women's exact words from earlier.  "They took my DVDs, my CDs, and my headphones."  
  
"So, you really did try and commit suicide?" Kurai asked.  
  
Setsuna sighed, and rolled up both of his sleeves.  Both of his wrists were bandaged, and he had various other scars up the length of his arms.  "What do you think?"  
  
"So, they took anything you could kill yourself with?  How dangerous can DVDs or CDs be?" Rosiel commented.  
  
"How do you think I got most of the scars?" Setsuna asked dryly.  "There was no way I could have snuck a knife past my mother."  Setsuna shook his head.  "She's like a fucking hawk. But like I'd really destroy a good DVD or CD to kill myself with."  
  
"So you're not going to give it back?" Sara asked.  
  
"Hell no." Setsuna muttered.  "Mom didn't give me a choice in the matter of coming here, so like I'm really going to follow some of the bullshit rules they have."  
  
Rosiel nodded.  "I can agree with that." He said.    
  
Rosiel got up and popped the DVD into the DVD player, and grabbed the remote.  He sat back down next to Katan, who put his head on his shoulder.  Rosiel started the movie while everyone got comfortable in there spot.  Sara leaned on Setsuna, who leaned against the arm of the couch.  Arakune moved so his legs rested on the arm chair.  Metatron moved so he was in the same position as Arakune, as too keep him comfortable.  Kurai leaned on the other couch arm.   Kira stood and kicked his chair over so that he got a better look at the TV.  
  
Sighing, Setsuna got off the couch, causing Sara to fall into the cousins.  Calmly, he went over to Kira, grabbed the straight jacket, and pulled Kira from the chair.  "One of ya tell me if an orderly or shrink is coming over?" He said, then pulled Kira over to the window.    
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kira questioned when Setsuna shoved him behind one of the long curtains.  
  
"Not even a dog like you should be caged." Setsuna muttered, turning Kira around so he could see the back of the straight jacket.  Making quick work of the leather straps, Setsuna turned Kira back around and pulled the straight jacket off him.    
  
Setsuna and Kira walked out from behind the curtain, and everyone was already watching the movie.  Setsuna tossed the straight jacket next to Kira's chair and took his place at the couch again.  Kira moved his chair, making no noise, before sitting down.  The entire group sat in silence, watching the movie.****


	5. From the Diary of Sara Mudou

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary, nor do I claim to.  
**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri.  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara.   
**Genre**: Angst, Romance.  
  
**From the Diary of Sara Mudou**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We've been here for a week now; Setsuna and I.  He hasn't really opened up any, which isn't surprising to me.  And they've already found the DVD.  Setsuna wasn't very happy about that.  He was even set to the quiet room.    
  
I've already been sent there as well.  Sevothtarte came out a few times during therapy.  According to Setsuna, he swore at everyone, and even smacked Kurai a few times.  It took Kira and Setsuna together to hold me down before the orderlies finally showed up.  
  
I woke up a few hours later, strapped down to a bed in the quite room.  Now I know why Setsuna hates it while loving it at the same time.  I personally hate it.  There's no where to move because your strapped down.  It's sound proof, so your cries just bounce off the walls, and no one comes.  And it's silent.  Too silent for me.    
  
I already know that I'll be here for as long as some of the others, maybe longer.  I'll probably be here longer then Kira.  From what I've heard, he's been here for at least three years.  I don' want to be here that long.  According to Raphael, there's some drug that gets rid of the weaker personality.  Unfortunately, I feel that I'm the weaker one.  My parents felt the same way.    
  
I guess if I'm stuck here, I might as well make the best of it.  I have group and single therapy.  I could get use to it.  I mean, everyone else here has.  I just hope I don't have to spend the rest of my life here.


	6. Chapter Four: Visiting Day

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers**  
**Tia:** Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah...  
**Cat Youkai:**  You know what, bite me.  
**kamuichan99:**  Please, I don't even know what's in store.  And no need to get worried.  I will finish this fic.    
**RekiaReium****:  I know! Those kind of fics annoy me so much.  There's like, no actual story to it. It's just smut.   
**bleedingsliver******:  I said what the pairings were.  I'm glad you like it.  Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Four: Visiting Day  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna was sitting down on the couch in front of the TV, reading his Edgar Allen Poe book, while Metatron watched cartoons with Arakune.  Rosiel, Katan, Sara, and Kurai were eating at the breakfast table they sat at.  Kira was in the chair, writing in the notebooks they were given to keep a journal.   
  
When she was done, Sara left the table and went over to Setsuna, and sat down next to him.  "Big brother, are you ready for today?" She asked.  
  
"What's today?" He questioned.  
  
"Visiting day." Sara said.  "Mom and Dad are coming."  
  
"That's nice." Setsuna muttered, clearly not interested.  
  
"They'll want to see you." She said.  
  
"Well, I don't want to see them." Setsuna stated.   
  
Sara sighed.  "Setsuna, you can't stay mad at them forever."  
  
"I'm not just mad at them... I hate them."  Setsuna stated.  "They had no right to throw me in here without discussing it with me first."  He slammed the book shut, and got up from the couch.  He left the room, and Sara figured he went back to his bedroom.    
  
"You shouldn't worry over it." Kurai said, sitting down next to her.  "Arakune didn't talk to his mother for at least two months after being put in here."  
  
Sara sighed.  "I don't blame him for hating them.  Honestly, I hate them a little.  But I just wish he'd at least talk to them.  They've called twice and both times he refused to talk to them."  
  
"It's usually harder for guys to talk to them.  I think the only guy I know who talked to his parents after they put him in here was Katan." Kurai stated. "But, considering his disorder, I don't really count that."  
  
Sara laughed lightly. "I guess.  I'm just hoping my mother doesn't blow a fuse."  
  
"It won't be that bad." Kurai reassured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day, in the early afternoon, everyone was sitting around, watching some random movie they choose.  Arakune and Metatron were back on their chair.  Rosiel and Katan had taken the other chair.  Setsuna was in his normal spot on the couch.  Kira was sitting next to him.  Kurai was on the opposite end of the couch from Setsuna.  Sara was stretched out on the floor.    
  
"Arakune, when's Katoh getting here?" Kurai asked.  
  
Arakune glanced at the clock on the wall.  "He should be here in fifteen minutes." He turned his attention back to the TV.  "He's always here when visiting hours start."  
  
"That's about when our parents should be getting here Setsuna." Sara said.  
  
"And I don't care." Setsuna stated.  
  
"Why don't you want to see our parents?" Sara asked.  
  
"Because they're hypocrites who try and find a way out of something they can't handle.  Hence, why we're currently here." Setsuna explained.  "Now, drop it."  Sara sighed.  
  
"Pissed much?" Kira teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Setsuna snapped.  
  
Smirking, Kira turned his attention back to the TV.  They all sat there and watched the movie.  When the clock sounded, Sara, Arakune, and Metatron got up from where they were.   
  
"See ya later!" Arakune said.  He and Metatron left the area.  
  
"I swear, if Katoh or Arakune could convince the social services, I think one of them would adopt Metatron." Kurai commented.  
  
"Setsuna, are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Sara asked.  
  
"Positive." Setsuna answered.  
  
Sighing, Sara nodded, and left the area.  "You know; at least your parents visit.  You should talk to them." Kurai said.  
  
"I'll talk to them, when I leave here." Setsuna stated.  
  
"Why don't you like your parents?" Rosiel asked.  
  
"Because, ever since they've split, they've used me and Sara as a means to get back at the other one." Setsuna stated.  
  
"Isn't that normal for parent's though?" Kurai questioned.  
  
"Yes, but not to the degree they go." Setsuna answered.  He got up from the couch and headed outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara waited outside for her parents.  She wished that Setsuna had come with her.  Knowing full and well that her parents would be mad that Setsuna wasn't there, she was going to try and make the visit as short as possible.  She also knew hat her parents would be mad just for the simple fact that they'd have to see each other again.  
  
Sara looked up when she saw her parents coming towards her.  "Mom! Dad!"  She ran up to her parents, giving each of them a hug.  
  
"Hello, sweetie, where's your brother?"  Mr. Mudou asked.  
  
"Um, he didn't want to come today." Sara answered.  
  
"Why not?" Ms. Mudou demanded.  
  
"He's still mad at you and dad for sending us here." Sara told her.   
  
"That's absurd! I'm his mother, he should at least say 'hello'." Ms. Mudou stated.  She turned to her ex-husband. "This is your fault!" She blamed.  
  
"We're not going to have this argument here." Mr. Mudou said. "We came here to see our children, not argue with each other."  
  
Sara smiled sadly.  "What have you both been up to?"  
  
"Work." Both parents replied.  
  
"Tell me Sara, are you getting the help you need?" Mr. Mudou asked.  He had primary custody of Sara before she was sent to Sanctuary Psych Ward.    
  
 "Yes.  I am.  I go to group therapy and single therapy." Sara explained.  She walked with her parents to the picnic tables on the side of the building.  "The same goes with Setsuna.  Although, he doesn't talk during group, and I know he hardly says anything when he's by himself."  
  
"Well, he better start." Ms. Mudou stated. "Otherwise he isn't leaving here."  
  
"I'll tell him you said that, Mom." Sara muttered.  
  
Ms. Mudou nodded.  "Also, from now on, your father and I will be visiting separately.  We just came together today because we couldn't decide who got to come first.  But next week I'll be here, then your father the week after that."    
  
"Alright, Mom." Sara said, forcing a smile.   
  
Nodding, Ms. Mudou looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, Sara, but I have to go." She said, kissing Sara's forehead.  
  
"I understand, you must be very busy. I'll talk to you next week." Sara said, giving her mother a hug.  
  
"Sorry, kiddo, but I must go as well." Her father said.  
  
"Okay, bye Daddy," Sara gave her father a hug and a kiss, and watched as both parents left.  Sara went back into the building and headed to her room, intending to tell Setsuna about the visit after dinner.**


	7. Chapter Five: Glimpes into the Past

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri.  And for this chapter only: suicide attempt  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Cat Youkai:**  *holds arm out* Go ahead! ^___^   Her mom has always been a bitch, even in the show.  And I have Setsuna hurting for a reason.  He is manic depressive after all.    
**kamuichan99:**  lol I always have the most annoying people loved by everyone.    
**RekiaReium:**  Setsuna's parents are a lot like a few peoples parents I know.     
**Tia:** -____-;; I'm sure you'll live, lazy ass.  Um, I'm not sure if I'll have him kill Setsuna's parents.  o_o It never really crossed my mind actually.  And as for the KiraxSetsuna stuff...well, heh, enjoy this chapter.  And no, you don't win. ^___^ I do!   
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Five: Glimpse into the Past  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna walked in common's room, the orange basket ball tucked under his arm.  His clothes were soaked with a mixture of rain and sweat.  His white shirt clung to his chest and shoulders, showing the outline of his muscles.  No matter how much weight Setsuna lost, he still had toned and defined muscles.  His blue jeans clung to his legs and hips, shifting with each movement.    
  
Setsuna shifted the ball, and dribbled it as he walked, ball shifting from hand to hand.  The sound echoed through the room, and through Setsuna's mind.  With each smack against the ground, Setsuna reflected on the days before he was administered to Sanctuary Psych Ward.    
  
_**flashback**  
_  
_Setsuna slammed the front door of the house.  Throwing his messenger bag to the floor, he headed into the kitchen.  Grabbing a soda, and an apple, Setsuna headed outside.  Once outside, he set the soda on the black rod iron table, and took a bite from the apple, then sat that down.  Grabbing his basket ball, Setsuna headed over to his basketball net.    
  
Starting from the free-throw line, he made a shot, and scored.  The ball bounced back to his feet.  Setsuna bent down and picked it up, and stepped back before shooting again.  Once again, he made the shoot, and the ball slowly made its way back to his feet.  
  
Setsuna stayed outside, making free-throws, slam dunks. His forgotten soda sat on the table, the bubbles lessening into nothing.  The apple turned brown from exposer. Setsuna stayed outside, well past sundown.  He finally stopped when his mother stepped outside.  
  
"Setsuna Mudou! What are you doing?!" She demanded, hands on her hips.  
  
"Shooting hoops." Setsuna replied. He hadn't turned around to face her.  Ever since his parents got divorced, and he got stuck living with his mother, his respect for her slowly depleted over the years.    
  
"Well, get inside!" His mother bellowed before heading inside herself._  
_  
**end flashback**_  
  
He went to the plain wood dresser and picked out his black sweat pants, and another pair of boxers.  He picked up the towel he had used earlier that day, now almost completely dry, and went into the bathroom.  Slowly, Setsuna turned on the shower, and turned the water to hot.  He waited for the water to heat up, and reflected on his only suicide attempt.  
  
_**flashback**  
  
Fresh from the shower, Setsuna stood inform of the mirror, white towel wrapped around his waist.  He stared into his reflection, hair plastered to the side of his face, weighted down with water.  His dull brown eyes showed no emotion as he stared into the mirror.    
  
Letting out a shaky sigh, Setsuna opened the medicine cabinet.  Reaching in, he pulled out a steak knife that he had managed to sneak past his mother.  He then pulled out the lighter and alcohol, before shutting the door.     
  
Striking the lighter, he held the steel of the knife over the flame, allowing it to heat up and sterilize.  After two minutes, Setsuna blew out the flame, and set the lighter on counter.  Opening the alcohol Setsuna poured it over the hot steel, listening to it sizzle when the liquid touched the hot metal.   
  
Placing the bottle aside, he stared at the blade for a few moments longer before holding it to his wrist.  With on last breath, Setsuna sliced the blade across his wrist, the teeth digging into his flesh.  The alcohol left on the blade stung him as he sliced.    
  
Blood rushed over Setsuna's arm, and dripped to the ground.  He sliced into his other arm before allowing the knife to fall as he went weak.  His breathing began small gasps of air as he dropped to his knees.  That was when everything went black.  
  
**end flashback**_  
  
Setsuna shuddered at the memory.  Looking down at his wrist, he peeled off the white bandaged to look at the stitches on his wrist.  He let go of the bandage, and let fell back into its original position.  Peeling off his boxers, he stepped into the shower.


	8. Chapter Six: Lust

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri.   
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers**

**RekiaReium:**  Setsuna+ no clothes= very happy reviewers.  Oh yes I'm working SOO hard. *roll eyes* Between sleeping at school, and not having homework...oh! It's just so hard! Lol ^___^  
**Tia:** O___O Do you WRITE enough in your reviews?!?!  -_____-;;; So I lied, you'll live.  So I'm not allowed to tease someone who constantly tells me to update when I don't want to?!  No, Kira can not kill them, and I need Setsuna/Sara's Mom in later chapters.  I told you that you'd cry when you were reading the suicide attempt.  I'll think about the naked Kira/shower scene.  
**beldingsliver:**  I know, I'm slowly making it to the KiraxSetsuna. I'm just not one of those people who has chapter fics where they get together with in the first five paragraphs of the fic.  
**Cat Youkai:**  That's so what I was going for... -____-;;  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Six: Lust  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fresh from the shower, Setsuna was on his bed with his leg hanging over the side dressed only in his black sweat pants.  Now that his shirt was removed, it was easier to see all the scars he had accumulated over the years.  Arms, chest, shoulders, and the tops of his hips were littered in scars of varying sizes.   
  
Changing the bandages on his wrist, he paused, allowing his fingers to graze over the stitches.  When he had cut into his wrist, he had dig in so deep that the stitches had to stay in longer.  He had to change the bandages daily, and Setsuna hated it.  
  
Lately, Setsuna hated a lot of things.  He hated his parents, his life, himself.  He hated the place he was currently was at, therapy, having to keep a journal, the rules.  At this point, Setsuna hated everything.  One of his journal entries was a list of things he hated.  That went on for three pages, front and back.  Things on that list that he truly hated, he went over with a highlighter.  That process took about two hours.  
  
Other then that entry, and his very first entry, all of his entries went with what part of his disorder he went through.  He had more depression entries then mania entries.  The one entry that made him mad was when he went through a mania 'spell', as he put it, and had hit on Kira when they were stuck in their room.  They next day, Setsuna told Kira not to every tell anyone.  
  
Sighing, Setsuna grabbed the book he had borrowed from Rosiel, opened it to the page he was on, and began reading.  He was so engrossed in the book, he didn't realize that someone had opened the door and entered the room.  
  
Sara went to the bed her brother was on, and laid down next to him, "Good book?" She questioned.  
  
"Very, Rosiel has good taste." Setsuna replied, marking his page before turning to Sara.  "Did you have a nice visit with mom and dad?"  
  
Sara shook her head.  "Mom got bitchy when I told her you weren't coming, then blamed dad for the fact that we're here."  
  
"Of course she would." Setsuna muttered.  "She's always blaming him for everything."   
  
Sara nodded.  "I'm sorry you got stuck living with her."  
  
Setsuna shrugged.  "She was gone most of the time."  
  
"That's not such a good thing." Sara commented solemnly.  "Well, I just came by to say good night." She kissed his cheek.  "Night, Big Brother."  
  
"Night Sara." Waving, Sara left, walking past Kira, who was entering the room.  Rolling his eyes, Setsuna went back to reading.  
  
"What was she doing here?" Kira asked.  
  
"Talking to me.  We are related after all." Setsuna replied.  Placing his book on the bed, he got up and grabbed a shirt.  "I take it that it's lights out?"  
  
"No.  It's just time for everyone to be in their rooms." Kira said.  
  
"Alright." Setsuna pulled the shirt over his head, and then laid back down.  He picked up the book again and started reading.    
  
Rolling his eyes, Kira went to the stereo and turned it on.  Grabbing his Alkaline Trio CD, he popped it in then turned up the volume as far as he could before orderlies would come into the room and turn it off.  As the heavy bass poured into the room, Kira flopped down on the bed, his head bobbing to the beat.  
  
Setsuna looked up from his book, glaring at Kira.  He knew telling him to turn the music off wouldn't work, since he doubted Kira could hear anything over the loud music.  Growling, Setsuna got up and went over to the stereo. And turned the volume knob with a quick spin.  The spinning stopped when it went down as far as it could go.  
  
"Hey! Turn that back on!" Kira ordered angrily.  
  
"It's not off." Setsuna stated flatly.  "I just turned it down so I can hear in the morning."  
  
"Then turn it back up!"  
  
"No." Setsuna went back to his bed and started reading again.  Fuming, Kira got up and turned the volume back up.  Again, Setsuna got up from the bed, only this time he headed for the plug.  
  
"Kira stepped in front of him.  "Leave it alone." He growled.  
  
"No.  I came in here because it was quiet and it's going to stay that way." Setsuna said, looking up at Kira.  Angry brown met pissed off brown.  Setsuna was half a head shorter then Kira.  He couldn't help but look away when he met Kira's piercing gaze, and looked at the stereo, then back at Kira.  "I don't want it that loud." Setsuna stated.  
  
"Well, I do, so it's staying on." Kira retorted.  
  
"Too bad, I'm shutting it off." Setsuna said, walking past Kira.  His had barely had a hold on the cord when a larger hand grabbed his wrist, and applied pressure.  Setsuna tried to jerk his hand away, but was unable too, and grimaced in pain.  "Let go!" Setsuna said, trying to backhand Kira.  
  
Kira grabbed his wrist when Setsuna tried to hit him.  "I said that it's staying on." He stated, applying pressure to the blonde's wrist.  
  
Setsuna winced at the new pain to his damaged wrist.  "Let go!" Setsuna said, trying to squirm from Kira's iron grasp, with no avail.   
  
"Only if you leave the stereo alone." Kira whispered into Setsuna's ear.  He smirked when he felt the smaller boy shudder.  
  
"Fine...now please let go." Setsuna begged.  "You're hurting me...." He added softly, barely audible.  He didn't like people knowing they were hurting him.  Kira loosened his grip in Setsuna's wrist, but didn't let go entirely.  
  
"Kira, let go." Setsuna said, trying to get his wrist out of Kira's hands. However, even with Kira's lessened pressure, he still wasn't able too.    
  
"You're so weak." Kira muttered.  He moved one of Setsuna's hands into the other. Moving his now free hand to the hem of Setsuna's shirt, he started lifting.    
  
"W-what are you doing?!" Setsuna asked, backing away from the hand as it raised the shirt, and right into Kira.  Setsuna started to struggle, feeling trapped.  He stopped when he realized that he was rubbing against Kira's hips and chest.  Setsuna shivered, feeling one of Kira's large fingers traced a scar above his left hip.  "Your hands are cold..." Setsuna complained.  
  
"That one doesn't look like it came from a broken CD." Kira commented.  
  
Setsuna's eyes darkened. "That's because it's not."  He somehow managed to turn around enough to glare at Kira. "Now, let g—"  Setsuna was cut off when Kira's lips pressed roughly into his own.  
  
Kira turned Setsuna all the way around, pressing him against the nearby wall, never breaking contact.  Slowly, his hand traveled up Setsuna's side, fingertips brushing against his skin.  He could feel Setsuna squirming, and gasping at the small touches.  He heard Setsuna moan as his thumb passed over his nipple.    
  
Setsuna couldn't help it.  He wanted nothing more then to push Kira away from him.  However, even if he did have use of his hands, he doubted his would be able to push him away.  And truthfully, he wasn't sure he even wanted too, even if his mind was screaming for him to do so.  He groaned when Kira bit down on his bottom lip, sucking on it.  He willingly allowed Kira's entrance.    
  
Kira smiled into the kiss, enjoying Setsuna's reaction.  When Setsuna parted his lips, Kira surged forward, tongue gliding over tongue.  Setsuna moaned, and returned Kira's advances, when he felt the tip of the taller boy's tongue graze over the roof of his mouth.  Kira finally pulled away, pulling on Setsuna's bottom lip as he went.  
  
Setsuna stood there, staring at Kira, panting heavily.  He could clearly see the lust in Kira's eyes, and truthfully, it scared him a little.  Kira smirked.  "Night, kid." He said, releasing Setsuna's wrist, and headed to his bed.  
  
Setsuna was too shocked to be angry, or to produce a coherent though.  "Night...."  He muttered, pushing off the wall and went to his bed.  He didn't sleep that night.   As too why, he concluded it to be a mixture of his disorder, and from him constantly thinking.


	9. Chapter Seven: Recreation

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri.   
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Cat Youkai:** It wasn't that short.  -___-;; I can always count on you for the insane fucking songs.  
**Tia:**  Yes, Tia, I do have something planned, and I won't forget this one.  ^___^ Yup! You got your goddamn make-out scene! Don't worry, Be happy! And enjoy the yaoi! But...will it last? *shifty eyes* I'm not telling!  
**RekiaReium:**  I love you too!  I'm glad it made you happy!  
**bleedingsliver:**  ^__^ Here you go!  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Seven: Recreation   
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna sat outside on the basketball court.  For the past few days he had done nothing but avoid Kira whenever he could.  His new mantra to repeat in his head, instead of 'I'm not crazy' had become 'I'm not gay.  I don't like him'.  However, the more he said it to himself, the less he believed it.    
  
The past few nights seemed to repeat themselves.  Setsuna would want to be alone in the silence, then Kira would come and make it extremely loud.  They'd have an argument, and it would end with the kissing, which ultimately lead to a breathless Setsuna.  Then they would go to bed, leaving a very confused Setsuna.  
  
To Setsuna, it seemed that during the day, the more he avoided Kira, the more Kira wanted him when they were alone in their room.  Setsuna sighed, and got up from the wood bench.  He headed back inside, hands in his pockets.  He headed back into the building, carrying the book he was reading outside.    
  
Setsuna went over to the table he and the rest of the group usually sat at.  Sitting there was Sara, Kurai, Rosiel, Katan, and Kira.  Arakune and Metatron had gotten a day pass to go out with Katoh.  They all looked to be playing Clue, but without much enthusiasm.  All of them actually looked ready to fall asleep.  
  
"Hey Setsuna." Kurai said when he walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey." He replied.  "Bored?"  
  
"Very..." Everyone replied.    
  
"It looks it." Setsuna stated.  "Isn't there anything else to do?"  
  
"Well, we've played every board game we have, and the only game left is twister." Rosiel said.  
  
"I didn't know we had twister." Kurai said.   
  
"That's because we didn't tell you." Kira said.  
  
"Shut up." Kurai snapped.  
  
"Well, if twister is the only thing we have left, and we still have a few hours before group, then let's play twister." Sara said.  Everyone thought about the idea, measuring up its risk, but in the end, they decided to play.  Smiling, Sara went and got the game while Rosiel, Kira, and Setsuna cleared the area enough to play the game.  They spread out the giant plastic, dotted sheet.    
  
"Okay, who's going to be the spinner?" Rosiel asked.  
  
"I'll do it." Katan volunteered. He took the spinner from Rosiel, and sat down in a chair.  Everyone took a place as Katan flicked the little arrow.  "Right foot red."  Everyone took a red dot.  Then it was right hand blue, left foot yellow, left hand yellow.  
  
After fifteen minutes Sara and Rosiel were out.  Rosiel had tripped over Sara, causing both of them to fall.  For everyone else, it looked like they had created a giant human pretzel. Kurai had her arms entangled with Setsuna's, while her legs were in some corky positing underneath Kira's body.     
  
Kira had one of his arms underneath himself, while his other arm was interlinked with Setsuna and Kurai's. One of his legs was stretched across the mat, while the other one was between Setsuna's legs.  Eve for as uncomfortable as it was, Kira didn't mind the position he was in.  
  
Setsuna by far, was having an inner battle as to weather or not he was enjoying the position.  While have one of Kira's legs in between his, and from Kira's 'accidental' rubbing, Setsuna was having more trouble staying up.  His couldn't move his arms, or everyone would fall, and one of his legs was in between Kira's and Kurai's bodies.    
  
"Uh...guys, can her hurry this up some!" Setsuna said.  
  
"Having problems Big Brother?" Sara asked.  
  
"Just a little!" Setsuna said, making everyone laugh.    
  
"What's wrong? Can't take a little competition?" Kira teased, smirking.  
  
Setsuna glared at him.  "I'm not going to even dignify that with a response."   
  
Smiling, Katan spun the dial again.  "Right hand yellow."  
  
"I can't do that!" Kurai said.  Setsuna and Kira were barely able to make it without falling over.  "Goddamn! I give up!" Kurai said, unable to touch the yellow dot without falling over.  Carefully, she untangled herself from the mess, leaving just Kira and Setsuna.    
  
The next move was left hand blue.  Now, with a little move moving room, Setsuna and Kira were able to put their hands on the dots with ease. While moving, Kira decided to have some fun, and rubbed his leg against Setsuna's crotch.  "Sorry..." He whispered into Setsuna's ear.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Setsuna accused, his face a light red.  
  
"So what if I did?" Kira asked.  "You enjoyed it."  
  
Setsuna blushed even more.  "I did not!"  With the next move, Kira was directly over Setsuna, since the leg he had to move was between Setsuna's legs.  Setsuna really wasn't enjoying the situation now.    
  
"Ohh! Setsuna!" Sara whistled.  
  
"Shut up, Sara!" Setsuna snapped.  He looked up at Kira, who was a lot closer now then before.  He gulped, and looked away.   Kira smirked, and bit down on Setsuna's earlobe.  Setsuna's eyes widened, and he looked back at Kira.  When they were given the next move, Kira's arm bumped into Setsuna's, causing the small boy to lose his balance, making both of them fall.    
  
Kira rolled off Setsuna,  and got up.  Setsuna got up, glaring at Kira.  Everyone was sans Kira and Setsuna were laughing.  "I guess no one wins." Rosiel observed.   
  
Kira shrugged. "Guess so."    
  
"C'mon, we better clean up before group." Kurai said.  They cleaned up the area and put everything back where it was before heading off the group therapy.


	10. Chapter Eight: Sevothtarte Appeares

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri.   
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers**

**Tia:**  You'll get your shower scene.  And you'll find out about the yaoi later. _ When the yaoi goes bye bye....  
**bleedingsilver: **I wuv you too!! ^__^  
**kamuichan99:**  I know! I decided to break the angst.  But it'll be back this chapter.  
**Lisha:**  lol I agree.  Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was going to put the lighter thing in at first, but I did.  Aren't you glad she bribed you now?!  ^___^ And I know denial is more then a river in Egypt!!   
**Toni:**  I'd want to be in that position! ^___^ I think a lot of people would! Kira is one sexy beast!  
**RekiaReium:**  You didn't know the yaoish activities that could come from Twister?! O__o You poor sheltered fool...  
**Cat Youkai:**  -____-;; I don't know you....  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Eight: ****Sevothtarte Makes an Appearance  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was piled into Raphael's office.  Setsuna was by the window, with Sara and Kira on both sides.  Arakune and Metatron, who had showed minutes earlier, were next to Sara.  Rosiel and Katan were next.  After Katan was Kurai.  Raphael entered last, as usual.    
  
Sitting down in his seat, Raphael pulled the pen from behind his ear and opened his notebook.  "Welcome." He said, smiling.  "Did everyone have a nice visiting day?" He asked, referring to the day before. Sara glanced at Setsuna, whose eyes darkened considerably.  Their mother had come, and he didn't go see her again.    
  
"Who would like to tell me about their day, yesterday?" Raphael questioned.  He knew that none of them enjoyed talking about their family.  "Kira?"   
  
Kira looked up at him.  "My old man visited for the first time in over a year." He said.  "We did nothing but bitch at each other."  
  
Raphael sighed.  "Kira, what have I told you about your language?"  
  
"Wasn't listening." Kira said.  Setsuna rolled his eyes.    
  
Raphael sighed again.  "Setsuna, Sara, did you get a visit from anyone?"  
  
"Our Mother." Sara said.  
  
"I didn't go." Setsuna stated.    
  
"Why not?" Raphael inquired.  
  
"I had to live with after the divorce and to me, that was enough time for her to try and be all motherly, but instead she was a vindictive bitch." Setsuna explained.    
  
"So, you truly dislike your mother?" Raphael asked.  
  
"Let's put it this way, se could die in a car crash and I wouldn't give a damn and wouldn't shed a tear." Setsuna stated.  
  
"Don't say that Setsuna." Sara muttered.  "Even you would miss her a little."**

Setsuna snorted, but didn't say anything.  "Sara, do you agree with your brother?" Raphael asked.  
  
"I agree with the vindictive bitch part, but I'd care if she died." Sara answered.  
  
"So, you live with your father?" Raphael questioned, taking notes as he went.  
  
"Yes, I did.  He's coming next visitor's day." Sara explained.    
  
Raphael nodded, taking a few more notes before going around the circle, allowing everyone to talk about their day.  He decided to dismiss everyone expect Setsuna and Sara.    
  
"Was there something you wanted to talk to us about?" Sara asked politely.    
  
"Yes."  Raphael moved from his chair he was in to the one behind his desk.  "I've noticed that in group and individual therapy, when the topic of family comes up, the two of you either ignore everything that is said and don't contribute or change the subject." Raphael observed.  
  
"That should tell you that we don't like discussing out parents." Setsuna stated darkly.  
  
"And it does.  But here, we talk about everything." Raphael said.  
  
"We don't like talking about them." Sara stated.  
  
"Why is that?" Raphael questioned.  
  
"We just don't." Sara said, starting to get upset, maybe even mad.  
  
"That's not a valid reason." Raphael stated.  
  
"Who says we have to give a valid reason?!" Sara snapped.  Setsuna shook hid head, deciding not to get in the middle of the two.  
  
"How else am I supposed to come to a logical conclusion?" Raphael inquired.  "How else are you supposed to get out of here by you scheduled release date?"  
  
"Wait until we're eighteen then check ourselves out." Sara stated.  
  
"And how would you do that if your parents got a court order sating you had to stay?" Raphael asked.  
  
"They wouldn't do that." Sara growled, hands clenching around the arm of the chair, nails digging into the upholstery.    
  
"They would if I old them that it was in your best interest." Raphael stated.  
  
Sara lunged at him, hands posed at his throat.  Setsuna jumped up and grabbed Sara.  When Sara lunged, Raphael pushed back against his desk, falling just short of Sara's reach.  Setsuna pulled on Sara's arms, bringing them behind her back, Sara's nails digging into his wrist.  
  
"You bastard!" Sara growled.  She was thrashing wildly against Setsuna's restraint.  The sudden change in her attitude and actions, it was clear that the assailant was Sevothtarte, not Sara.  
  
Upon hearing the commotion, three orderlies entered the room.  Two of them took Sara from Setsuna's grasp.  They took the struggling and shouting Sara from the room.  "Take her to the quiet room, but if you can't restrain her, then put her in the padded room.  I don't want to risk her or any of your guys getting hurt." Raphael said.  
  
"Yes sir."  The orderly said, leaving the room.  Setsuna watched them take Sara away, a frown on his face.  He was gently rubbing his wrist. Sighing, Setsuna picked up Sara's fallen chair, and left without a word to Raphael.  


	11. From the Diary of Kira Sakaya

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary, nor do I claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri.  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara.   
**Genre**: Angst, Romance.  
  
**From the Diary of Kira Sakaya  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna is such a fool.  He really thinks he can get away from me.  It's all the same at night.  He tries not to give in, but ultimately does.  He's actually really cute when he moans.  It's a melodic moan.  It's kinda addictive.    
  
It won't last though.  It's just lust.  Now, I'll be the first to admit that theirs better people to lust after.  Like that pyro over in group six, Michael.  Although, his tattoo is kinda weird, but cool.  I wonder why I've never talked to him.  He seems interesting.    
  
Anyway, back to Setsuna.  I give it another week before he's not so shy about what we do.  It's almost funny how he avoids me during the day.  It's like a dance.  It's not really a stupid dance though.  Not like a waltz or anything.  It's like when two snakes get ready to mate.  It's the sweet dance of seduction.    
  
Why are you asking why it won't last?  I know it won't, and he probably knows that it won't last.  We won't see each other once we leave this place we'll never see each other again.  Although, even if neither of us ever left, it still wouldn't last.  I'm not capable of loving.  Now lusting I'm perfectly good at.    
  
But like I said, it won't last.  I'll grow tired of it, he'll grow tired of it.  In the end, it'll be over, and we'll go on with our lives.  


	12. Chapter Nine: Seduction and Conquest

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri.   
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara (eventually)  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Tia:**  It can go bye-bye very easily.  And I don't care if you cry.  You'll still get your shower scene.  And I'll doubt you'll find anything more you could badger me about.  And you can suggest that their mother die all you want, but I need her. :p  And I know that you won't stop complaining after you get your shower scene, but I can dream.  
**RekiaReium****:**  I know! ^___^ I was in a violent mood because of someone... *glares at Tia*  And it's up to me whether the yaoi lives or dies.  There is other yaoi...just not KiraxSetsuna.  
**Cat Youkai:** Yeah, I know.  And no, I'm not killing Kira off.  Besides, Sirius isn't dead.  We don't know what was behind the curtain. That and if he dies, then Remus doesn't have a lover, and we can't allow that.  
**Lisha****:** lol I haven't seen that movie.  And Kira is the way he is because of his disorder.  He doesn't have the ability to feel complex emotions like love, and doesn't feel remorse.    
**bleedingsliver****:**  Yes, she is insane, and you were the one yelling, not me. _ There will be no plotting against Kira until I'm done with him.  Then feel free to plot and carry out said plot against him.  
**Toni:**  I know it was short, and it wasn't really intended to have a whole lot of interaction.    
  
**Notes:**  Sorry this took so long to get out.  I wanted to write it on paper first.  Tia's finally getting her shower scene and I wanted to write it first and work out all the problems.  Also, later I will be putting out another Angel Sanctuary fic that deals with the 7 Deadly Sins.  There are no pairings in them...well, in one, and that's lust.  Check it out when it's up.  I also have a Kira/Setsuna shounen-ai songfic posted.  
**Warnings for this chapter:**  This is a lemon.  If you don't like, don't read.  I don't want to be reported then have this removed because someone didn't like what they read.  If you don't like yaoi lemons, IM me and I'll tell you what happens.    
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Nine: ****Seduction and Conquest   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kira walked into the room he shared with Setsuna.  He hadn't seen the blonde all say.  He was told by Sara that Setsuna went to have the stitches removed from his wrist.  Therefore, Kira had the whole day to plot.  He had decided that he was going to get Setsuna to give in and submit.  
  
Inside, Kira saw the bathroom door opened, with Setsuna inside.  Smirking, he walked into the bathroom, his whole plan changing.  He walked up behind Setsuna, who was rubbing lotion on his scared wrist, and placed his hands on the counter, trapping Setsuna between his arms.  
  
"Hey sexy." Kira whispered against his ear, making Setsuna shiver.  
  
"Hey..." Setsuna said, leaning back against Kira.  
  
"How was the hospital?"  
  
"The same as always."  
  
Kira grinned. "So, are you planning on going back anytime soon?"  
  
Setsuna shook his head.  "Not unless I have to."  
  
"That's good." Kira said, kissing down and behind his ear.  Setsuna smiled, having gotten use to Kira's antics by now.  He gasped when Kira ran the tip of his tongue over the area.  He could feel Kira's hand sliding under his shirt.  
  
"K-Kira...not now..." Setsuna said, squirming under his touch.    
  
"Why not?" Kira asked, pulling Setsuna' shirt over his head.  
  
"Because..." Setsuna stopped when the shirt was pulled over his head. "...I want to get in the shower."  
  
"Then I'll join you." Kira said, kissing the nape of his neck.  
  
"What?!" Setsuna whirled around, facing Kira.  "You are not joining me in the shower."  
  
"Why not?" Kira questioned.  
  
"Because...I don't want you in the shower with me." Setsuna stated.  
  
"Really?" Kira leaned forward, and Setsuna moved away, pressing against the counter.  Kira grinned, pressing his lips to Setsuna's.    
  
Setsuna's back pressed further into the counter when he pulled back.  "Kira..." Setsuna didn't finish his sentence. He looked up at Kira with soft brown eyes, staring into lustful brown depths.  "Ah...screw it..." Setsuna muttered.  He grabbed the collar of Kira's shirt, and pulled him down, crushing their lips together.   
  
Kira was shocked at Setsuna's boldness, at first.  He got over the shock, and kissed back.  Setsuna's hands traveled under Kira's shirt.  Kira shivered, moving down Setsuna's jaw line and neck.  Setsuna shuttered, moaning into Kira's ear.  Kira grabbed him, feeling the smaller boy clutching the hem of his jeans.  
  
Setsuna could feel his knees going weak.  He pulled away from Kira, panting.  Pulling Kira's shirt off, he tossed it in the corner with his, crushing his lips with Kira's again.  The two of them slowly made it over to the bath tub and turned the water on.    
  
Kira's hand moved up Setsuna's thigh, making him shudder and moan.  Setsuna pressed against Kira, one shaky hand trying to get he button of Kira's pants undone, the other at Kira's neck, fingers weaving in his shoulder length brown hair.     
  
They stood there as the bathroom filled with steam, tongues dueling for dominance, which Kira won.  He went to work, getting Setsuna's jeans undone and down off his hips in minutes.  Setsuna shimmied out of his jeans, trying not to break the contact with Kira.  Setsuna whimpered and shuddered, feeling Kira's fingers trace on his inner thigh, and under the boxers he was wearing.    
  
Kira pulled away from Setsuna, his hand pulling on the bottom of the blonde's boxers.  When the smaller boy's boxers were down on his thigh, Kira let go of the cloth, and pulled his own jeans and boxers off.  Setsuna pulled his boxers the rest of the way off, tossing them in the forgotten corner.   Kira captured Setsuna's lips, slowing pushing him back towards the shower.    
  
Setsuna stepped into the shower, pulling Kira in with him.  The warm water cascaded over both of them.  Kira laced his fingers with Setsuna's, pressing the smaller blonde against the cold tile.  Setsuna pulled away, groaning loudly as Kira grinded their hips together, erections rubbing against each other.  His nails clawed down Kira's arms.  
  
Kira reached for the soap, getting one hand good and lathered up, before putting the soap down.  Reaching between Setsuna's legs, Kira pushed into Setsuna's entrance with one finger.  Whimpering, Setsuna pushed down on the finger.  Once Kira felt Setsuna had adjusted to the new feeling, a second finger joined the first.  Thrusting his fingers in and out, Kira stretched Setsuna' opening, encouraged by moans and him pushing back on his fingers.    
  
When the third finger joined the first two, the brunette started prodding with his finger, searching for the spot that would make Setsuna wither beneath him.  He found it, and when he did, Setsuna moaned loudly, his back arching in pleasure.  Kira pulled all three fingers out, and Setsuna whimpered.   
  
Kira turned Setsuna around, and posed himself at Setsuna's entrance.  "Are you ready?" He whispered huskily into Setsuna's ear, voice laced with lust.    
  
Setsuna moaned, nodding.  "Yes...."    
  
Kira smirked, kissing Setsuna's neck.  He pushed into Setsuna's entrance, groaning as he was incased in the tight heat.  He felt Setsuna's body tense and relax, a moan escaping his lips.  Kira pulled out, and thrusted back in, hitting his prostate.  Setsuna made a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and Kira decided right then that was the noise he wanted to hear.    
  
Kira continued thrusting, slowly increasing his pace.  Setsuna pushed back against Kira, meeting his ever thrust.  Kira reached around Setsuna's hip, and grabbed his length.  Setsuna moaned, thrusting into Kira's hand.  With each thrust, Kira pumped Setsuna's length.  It didn't take long before Setsuna came, moaning loudly, his back arching in pleasure, cumming all over Kira's hand.  Kira followed with one last thrust, filling Setsuna.  
  
Kira pulled out of Setsuna, leaning against him.  They stood there, allowing the water from the shower to cleanse them of their actions.  Setsuna slowly reached over, shutting the water off.  He got out of the shower with Kira, and dried off.  Tying the towel around his waist, he felt Kira's arms wrapping around his waist.  He walked out of the bathroom, and went over to his bed, laying down with Kira.  It didn't take long before both were fast asleep.**


	13. From the Diary of Kurai

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri.   
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara (eventually)  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**From The Diary of Kurai**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm obsessed.  I'll admit it.  I, Kurai, am obsessed with Sara Mudou.  I don't know when it happened.  It just kinda...did.   It might have been when I was laying awake and staring at her.  She looked so peaceful.  A small smile on her face.  She looked like she was having a good dream.    
  
I feel bad for the fact that she has to deal with another personality.  Sevothtarte comes out once and a while.  He can be cool at times, but then he'll pull a complete one eighty.  It creeps me out sometimes.  Every time he comes out and stars acting like on ass, I think about how much I miss Sara.   
  
Of course, then I start getting scared.  She'll be out of here before I will.  She might not visit.  I don't want to be alone.  I don't want her to leave me.  Its sad, I've kept myself fro getting attached to someone, then she strolls in her and I've fallen for her.  I don't want to like her, but I do, and I'll make her like me.


	14. Chapter Ten: A Shoulder To Cry On

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Tia: **You think I'm mean but you love me....you are the oddest damn person ever.  No! No more lemons! ___ the KiraxSetsuna one was hard enough to write!  
**Kate:** -____-;; You know you liked it.  
**RekiaReuim:**  I know! I want to sleep with Kira like that!! ^__^! The hotness! *licks tongue and touches Kira's bare chest* Ow! He is hot! -___-;; I know, I'm lame.  o_o Wow, then this is a first!  
**Lisha:**  That's good, but you didn't have to see AS in order to understand it.  ^__^  And yes, now its time for the yuri...minus the lemon.  
**bleedingsilver:**  Nope, I'll keep it going until it's finished....which will be a while... -____-;; stupid muses...they go all story happy then die.  
**Cat Youkai:** __ My lemons suck.  
**Toni:**  Yeah, that's what took so long. _ It's HARD!    
**Meloncholy Angel:**  o_o Uhh...sorry, but I'm already taken. *points to the reviewer named Cat Youkai* ^_^;   
**BakuraFan:** Wow! Thanks! ^__^   
**Dark-English-Rose:**  ^__^ I'm glad you enjoyed it for your first AS fic.  I hope you read more of them.  
**pimp daddy:**  You know...you're a dumbass.  I gave plenty of warning before you read and you went a head and read it anyway.  You had no right to flame me just because the story had yaoi because it was your own stupid actions.  

**You know who I am.. or.. do you?:**  If this is Tia, you're a dork.  If this isn't, then no, I don't know who you are.**  
**  
**Notes:**  Thanks Rachel!  This NEVER would have happened without you!  __ And sorry to everyone else, but I had the hardest damn time writing this chapter for some reason, and that's why it's taken so long for it to get out.  The rest of the chapters will be up a lot faster then this one took.  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Ten: A Shoulder To Cry On**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurai waltzed into her room, a smile on her face.  She nearly skipped as she bounded over to her bed with glee.  She had a week left in Sanctuary Psyche Ward, and then she was allowed to leave.  After three years of dealing with orderlies, and psychiatrist, she was allowed to leave.  Kurai couldn't believe it.  When she first got the Sanctuary Psyche Ward, she wanted to leave, and would raise hell just to be sent home, but now it felt like home to her.  
  
Plopping down on her bed, Kurai glanced around at the room that would no longer be hers.  She would be able to sleep in a room with a window again.  She wouldn't have to worry about someone walking in on her while she was changing.  She could do whatever she wanted to the room.  Paint the room, put up any posters that she wanted.    
  
Kurai glanced around the room, and her eyes settled on Sara's bed.  The smile on her face slowly faded into a frown.  Sitting up, Kurai looked over Sara's side of the bedroom.  Pictures hanging on the walls, posters on the ceiling, stuffed animals on the bed by the pillows.  Sara had been more then willing to make this place like home.     
  
Sighing, Kurai laid back down and buried her head under the pillow, only to sit up again minutes later when Sara walked into their room.  Sara had a small smile on her face and she looked like she had tears in her eyes.  Sniffing softly, Sara walked over and sat down next to Kurai.  
  
"I heard the news," She said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I finally get to leave," Kurai said, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"I'm happy for you," Sara said even though it was a lie.  Truthfully, Sara was sad to find out that Kurai was leaving.  She enjoyed having the lavender-haired girl around.  
  
"So is everyone else," Kurai stated.  "Arakune is really happy, but bummed that I won't be here anymore."  
  
"Well, I'm happy you finally get to leave," Sara said.  "It must be great after three years."  
  
"It is," Kurai said.  "But, I'll miss everyone."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"In a week, but it'll go quickly."  
  
"That's good, what's another week after three years, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You'll still visit, right?" Sara asked softly.  
  
"Of course I will!" Kurai stated.  "I couldn't just abandon everyone like that!"  
  
Sara smiled softly. "I know...I was just asking..."  
  
Kurai stared at Sara, eyebrow raised in curiosity.  "Sara, what's wrong?"  
  
Sara shook her head.  "It's nothing..." she muttered.  
  
Kurai reached out, softly placing her hand on Sara's shoulder.  "C'mon Sara, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Sara shook her head, blinking back her tears.  "It's nothing," she said.  
  
"It has to be something," Kurai stated.  "Please talk to me."  
  
Sara wiped her eyes with her sleeves, and turned her head to face Kurai.  "I'm gonna miss you..." she muttered.  
  
Kurai felt her heart sink at the look on Sara's face.  She reached out, wrapping her arms around Sara's shoulders and pulling her close.  "I'll come visit, I promise," she whispered.  
  
"I know...but I won't be the same without you here to bitch at Kira for something," Sara stated.  
  
Kurai chuckled.  "I'm sure Arakune will take over."  
  
"But...it won't be the same..." Sara stated.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kurai asked.  "I doubt you'll even notice."  
  
"Yes....I will...." Sara whispered.  
  
"At first, but you'll forget it after a while," Kurai said, running her fingers through Sara's hair.  
  
"I don't want to forget," Sara stated, pulling away.   
  
"Then don't," Kurai said.  "I wasn't making you forget."  
  
"You don't get it!" Sara stated, going over to her bed and laying down.  
  
Kurai stared at her oddly before getting up and going over to Sara's bed.  She sat down next to the other girl and gently rubbed the dirty-blonde's back.  "Sara, what's wrong?  I thought you were happy for me...."  
  
Sara sniffed softly.  "I am, but I don't want you to go!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'll be lonely here without you.  I won't have anyone else to talk to aside from Setsuna."  
  
"Sara, you can still call, and I'll come visit," Kurai said.  
  
"It's not just that...." Sara said softly, sitting up on her bed.  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"Well, it won't hurt to tell you now that you're leaving..." Sara said.    
  
"So you'll tell me what in the hell is bothering you?" Kurai questioned.    
  
Sara nodded, sniffling softly.  She opened her month, and closed it again, not really sure of what to say.  Felling another round of tears coming on, Sara threw herself at Kurai, wrapping her arms around the lavender-haired girls' neck.  Kurai blinked a few times and embraced the sobbing girl.  "Kurai...I like you...and I don't want you to go!" Sara confessed.  
  
Kurai blinked a few times, shock written across her features.  Slowly, the corner of her lips turned up into a small smile.  She grasped Sara's chin, and raised the smaller girls' head.  Leaning down, Kurai placed a quick and gently kiss to Sara's lips.  When Kurai pulls away, Sara stares up at her with glossy, red eyes.  She can feel Kurai pulling her further into the embrace.  Sara sighed, and rested her head on Kurai shoulders.  
  
Kurai kissed her forehead.  "Now do you believe that I'll visit?" She inquired.  All Sara did was nod.


	15. Chapter Eleven: Mistake

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers**

**Tia: **-____-;; I really should cut you off....  
**RekiaReium:**  ^__^; I know... I made it cute...  
**Cat Youkai:**  Kawaii! ^__^ that chapter actually turned out better then I had hoped.  
**Dark-English-Rose:**  Too bad I'm about to kill the cuteness. ^__^  
**Lisha:**  Hehehe.. ^__^  
**Sheridan****:**  Nope, I never took it.  ^__^ But I will now!  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Eleven: Mistake**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna trekked down the white hallway to the room he shared with Kira.  The orange basketball was tucked securely under his arm.  He was heading to the room to take a shower.  He had just spent the past few hours outside shooting hoops.  Sweat rolled down his face, arms, and chest, only to be collected into the cloth of his blue shirt.  The shirt clung to his arms and chest due to the vast amount of fluid.  
  
Reaching their room, Setsuna gently pushed the door open and stopped.  Leaning against the door frame, Setsuna listened to some of the noises that came from the black room.  He could hear two voices, both of them moaning.  He instantly picked up on one of them being Kira.  He didn't know who the other person was, and frankly, didn't care.  
  
Shutting the door quietly, so no one could hear it, Setsuna turned on his heels and walking back down the hall.  He walked pass the common's area and back outside, heading straight for the basketball courts.  He sighed, and sat on one of the benches, the ball down at his feet.  
  
Running his fingers through his blonde locks, Setsuna sighed, thinking about what he just walked in on.  Kira was with another person, he had no doubts about that.  As to whom the other person was, he hoped he didn't find out.  He didn't want to find out that Kira did this because he was good-looking enough or anything.  Right now, he just felt like crawling into a hole and dieing.    
  
He sighed, shaking his head.  He wasn't going to allow himself to think like that.  If he did, then he'd slip back into a dangerous depression, and then he couldn't leave.  At this point, Setsuna wanted to leave more then anything.  He wanted to go and never come back.  He never wanted to see Kira, or any of his other group mates, or the shrinks.  
  
Setsuna tensed when he felt someone sit down behind him and wrap their arms around his waist.  When he felt soft wisp of hair tickle the back of his neck, he tried to pull away.    
  
"Kira...let go..." Setsuna ordered.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kira asked, relaxing his grip.  
  
"Nothing...you horn dog..." Setsuna stated standing and grabbing the ball.  He headed back towards the basketball court.  
  
Kira got up and followed him.  "Want to play a quick game?  Loser is bottom for the night?"  
  
"No." Setsuna answered.  "I just want to be alone."  
  
Kira rolled his eyes, walking up and grabbing the basketball from Setsuna's hands.  "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Setsuna glared at him.  "Give me my ball back."  
  
"Answer me first."  
  
"No, now hand over the damn ball," Setsuna ordered, reaching for the orange ball in question.  
  
Kira moved the ball out of Setsuna's reach.  "What the fuck is your problem?!"  
  
"You're my problem!" Setsuna shouted.  "Now hand over the damn ball and get the fuck away from me!"  
  
Kira glared at the blonde.  "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?!"  
  
"Nothing did! I just don't feel like dealing with your shit today!"  
  
"So you're going to push me away?"  
  
Setsuna snorted, grabbing his ball.  "If you want attention so much, why don't you go back to fucking whoever you were just with?" He retorted.  
  
Kira's eyes lit up with amusement. "Is that what this is about?  You're jealous?"  
  
Setsuna snorted with suppressed laughter.  "Jealous? No.  I'm just pissed that you had the balls to play me like that!"  
  
Kira couldn't help but laugh.  "You are jealous.  Well, listen up kid.  Here's how it works, I've been here for three years and I've seduced whoever I've wanted and you're no different.  You may have taken longer then the rest to get into bed, but I did eventually."  
  
"It was the shower..." Setsuna muttered.  
  
"That's not the point..." Kira stated.  
  
"So what is the point? That you're a man whore?" Setsuna retorted.  "And trying to justify your whoreish habits with your disorder won't help you, as I'm sure that's what you've been doing for years."  
  
Kira grabbed the collar of Setsuna's shirt, lifting him off the ground a few inches.  "You're a hypocrite, you know that." He sneered.  "You tell me that I can't use my disorder to justify my actions but you do the very same."  
  
Setsuna glared at the taller boy.  "I've never blamed the fact that I'm bi-polar for my suicide attempt." He stated.  "It was just the reason that me and Sara were finally sent here."  
  
"So you blame you're disorder for being here, you're still using it as an excuse." Kira stated, releasing Setsuna.    
  
"Maybe I do, but you blame you're disorder for not being able to feel complex emotions when I think you're just scared." Setsuna stated.  "You're scared that you might get hurt, so there for you don't try and help yourself or allow others to help you."  He turned his back to Kira and walked towards the building, intending to shower.


	16. Chapter Twelve: Broken

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Tia: **Oh...it comes back in this chapter...so grow up...  
**Dark-English-Rose:**  ^_^ I love angst.  
**RekiaReium****:**  He does....kinda...  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Twelve: Broken**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna lay on his bed, reading another book he borrowed from Rosiel.  He hadn't spoken to anyone in a few hours, but most of that time was in the shower.  He had an hour long cold shower, then switched the water over to 'hot' and had an hour long hot shower.  When Sara came in to talk to him, he told her he wasn't in the mood to talk.  He felt depressed.  
  
He wouldn't admit it, but finding Kira with someone else hurt.  It didn't hurt so much that he had found Kira, but it was the fact that it was the first time he had allowed someone to get that close since his parents divorced.  He allowed someone that close and it blew up in hit face.  That's why he was depressed.    
  
Sighing, Setsuna shut the book and placed it on the table next to him.  Pulling the blanket up to cover himself, Setsuna shut his eyes.  No sooner had the calming dark of sleep taken him, Kira walked into the room.  He quietly made his way over to his bed when he saw Setsuna sleeping.  He didn't want to wake the other boy.  
  
Kira plopped down on his head, staring at the ceiling.  For the past few hours he had thought about what Setsuna had said.  He didn't believe the blonde.  He wasn't scared.  No, no, no, Kira Sakaya wasn't scared.  Kira knew he wasn't, but couldn't help but think about it.    
  
It's true; he never really opened up and allowed anyone to help him.  He never really trusted anyone though.  Well, except Katoh.  However, Kira considered Katoh to be different then everyone else.  Him and Katoh got into trouble together, but never ratted each other out, so it was easy to trust him.  He doubted they would ever rat on each other.    
  
Kira sighed.  He had no reason to be thinking about this, but he was.  It was the first time anyone had ever said anything like this to him, and it bothered him.  _'Maybe I do, but you blame you're disorder for not being able to feel complex emotions when I think you're just scared.'_ Growling softly, Kira buried his head under his pillow, trying to forget the sentence.    
  
He remembered the way it was before he was admitted.  If anyone had ever called him scared, they wouldn't be able to walk for weeks.  Why was it so different now?  There were so many questions in his head that he couldn't answer.  Well, at least he didn't think he could answer them.    
  
Reaching over at the table, he grabbed his portable CD player.  Placing the headphones on, he turned the player on with the volume all the way up.  The sounds of 'Juliana Theory' assaulted his ears.  His foot slowly moved to the beat, helping him to ignore the nagging questions in his mind.   
  
Nothing was going to get rid of them though.  Even through the music, Kira could hear himself think.  Analyzing each question to find the best answer for each.  He wasn't scared, at least not of the normal things.  He wasn't scared about trusting people, but it did worry him.  Outside of Katoh, people he trusted in the past always betrayed him.  He wasn't using his disorder as an excuse though, that was the one thing he was sure Setsuna was wrong about.  That was the only thing though.  
  
Sure, he was slightly worried about trusting people, but not scared.  Kira was sure of it.  He didn't need anyone's help though, which is why he never allowed people to help him.  Or so he thought; now he wasn't so sure.   Of course, that didn't explain why he didn't help himself.   
  
Sighing again, Kira shut off his CD player, and got off the bed.  He walked the few feet and sat down on Setsuna's bed.  Taking a deep breath, he reached out and shook the blonde's sleeping form.  Setsuna rolled over in his bed, looking up at Kira with sleep laden eyes.   
  
Setsuna sighed softly, rolling back over.  "Go away, Kira..." he muttered.  
  
"No..." Kira responded.  "We....we need to talk..."  
  
"I don't think we need to."  
  
"I do..." Kira stated.  He turned Setsuna over, grabbing both of his wrists with one hand, his other hand on the blonde's stomach to keep him from turning.  
  
Setsuna glared up at Kira.  "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I have something I want to say and I'm going to say it.  So you're going to lay here and listen to me."  Kira growled.  Setsuna glared at Kira again but didn't respond.  Kira sighed softly, releasing his grasp on Setsuna.  The blonde moved into the sitting position.  "Okay...you were partly right."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What you said earlier, you were partly right in what you said." Kira stated.    
  
Setsuna raised a blonde eyebrow. "So you admit that you're scared?"  
  
"No...I'm not scared."  Kira stated.  "But....I have my reasons for not letting people help me."  
  
"Really? There's more then the simple fact that you're an ass?" Setsuna retorted.  
  
"Shut up!" Kira snapped.  Setsuna became quiet. "I just...I didn't trust anyone before I got here and I still don't."   
  
"So that's why you sleep around?"  
  
"No, I do that for fun." Kira stated.  
  
"Right...have you ever been with just _one_ person?" Setsuna asked, stressing the word 'one'.  
  
"Once...but you know, they betrayed me.  I guess that's when I stopped trusting people."  
  
"So instead of having your heart broken you break other people's hearts?"  
  
"I guess...if you want to put it that way..."  
  
Setsuna sighed.  "Is there a reason you're telling me this?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
Kira smiled softly, leaning over and giving Setsuna a quick kiss. "I guess...I'm trying to say I'm sorry...." he stated.  
  
"And you do a hell of a job..." Setsuna stated.  
  
Kira rolled his eyes.  "Go back to sleep, we'll talk later."  
  
"Fine." Setsuna laid back down, curling into a little ball.


	17. Chapter Thirteen: Ms Mudou Makes Hell

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
RekiaReium:** o_o Put my bishie down!  
**Iruka-Yuywell****:**  I know...I figured I needed a chapter that kinda explained why Kira was the way he was.  
**Dark-English-Rose:**  ^__^ Kira...such a softly...underneath all the ice...  
**Tia:**  Yes, yes, I love you... -___-;;  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Thirteen: Ms. Mudou Makes Hell**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna sat on the couch, knees drawn to his chest, book in his hands.  Eyes scanned the pages, engrossed in the fight between Risika and Aubrey. He though reading a book was better then watching TV.  It was easy to get lost among the pages of fiction.  Across from him, Rosiel sat reading as well.  Both had been there for most of the morning.  
  
However, today wasn't going to be a normal day.  Today was another visitor's day, and Mr. Mudou was coming.   Sara same to Setsuna earlier and both decided to tell their father.  Sara had called her father, telling him they had something important to tell him.  Setsuna was nervous about it.  He wasn't sure how his father would take the news.  
  
Setsuna closed his book and got up from the couch, heading towards the front door.  Sara, Kurai, and Kira were outside waiting for him.  A week had passed since he had walked in on Kira and then convinced him that Kira needed to trust people and stay with one person.    
  
Setsuna sat down next to Kira on the wooden picnic table.  Kira smiled, wrapping his arms around Setsuna.  Across the table, Sara sat in Kurai's lap, her head resting against the other girl's shoulder.  Kurai had her arms wrapped around Sara's waist.  
  
"You ready, Setsuna?" Sara asked.  
  
"No, but I don't have a choice." Setsuna stated.  
  
"It'll be fine." Sara said but it wasn't very reassuring. "It's not like we're telling mom."  
  
"We won't ever tell mom." Setsuna declared.    
  
"Would she really take it that badly?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yes," the siblings answered.  
  
"My mother would have me shipped to boot camp faster then I could spell my own name." Setsuna stated.  
  
"Please, mom would have me shipped to some arranged husband in America before I could say mom." Sara stated.  
  
"Wow, that's really harsh." Kurai stated.  
  
Setsuna shrugged.  "After seventeen years, you hardly notice."  
  
Sara chuckled.  "Bull shit!" She stated.  
  
Shaking his head, Setsuna leaned against Kira, listening to the other boy's heart beat.  He stared out into the parking lot, looking for his father's vehicle.  He wasn't sure of the time, but he figured it was close enough to when his father said he would be arriving.  Unconsciously, he started bouncing his leg out of sheer nervousness.    
  
Setsuna looked up when he felt a hand on his leg.  He glanced up at Kira who held an amused expression.  "Will you calm down?" Kira said.  "Everything will be fine."  
  
"I am clam..." Setsuna muttered.  "It's just....this isn't exactly easy..."  
  
Kira pulled Setsuna closer to him.  "If they don't like it, then screw them."  
  
"But...I want them to be okay with it."  
  
"I know...but you can't stress over it if they don't."  
  
Setsuna nodded.  "I know...."  
  
Smiling softly, Kira rested his head on Setsuna's shoulder.  He turned back to the parking lot, looking for his father's car.  Eventually, a green Daewoo pulled into the parking lot.  It was followed shortly with a black civic.  Setsuna's eyes widened and he moved away from Kira.  Across the table, Sara had moved away from Kurai.   
  
"Sara, what's wrong?" Kurai questioned.  
  
"Mom's here...." Sara whispered.    
  
Setsuna stared down at the ground, scowl on his face.  He didn't want his mother to be there.  She would just make things worse.  Mr. and Ms. Mudou made there way over to small table, both of them arguing with each other.  Setsuna shook his head, already regretting the decision to tell his father.  
  
Ms Mudou was the first to speak up about the Kira and Kurai.  "Setsuna, Sara, who are your friends?" She questioned.  
  
"This is Kira..." Setsuna muttered, pointing to Kira.  
  
"This is Kurai." Sara said.  
  
"Hello." Kurai responded.  
  
"Hey." Kira said.  
  
"So, what was so important?" Ms. Mudou asked, earning a glare from her former husband.  
  
"It....was actually something we wanted to talk to dad about." Sara said.  
  
Ms. Mudou sighed.  "Whatever you have to say to your father, you can say to me too."  
  
"I don't think you can handle it..." Setsuna muttered, crossing his arms.   
  
"Setsuna...don't you get pissy with me." Ms. Mudou warned.  "Now, what did you have to tell us?"  
  
Setsuna turned, giving his mother a cold hard stare.  "Kira and I have fucked in the shower." He stated.  
  
"Well.....that's _one_ way to tell her." Kira stated.  
  
Mr. and Ms. Mudou stared at Setsuna.  "You have WHAT?!" His mother screeched.   
  
"Did I stutter?" Setsuna retorted.  
  
Ms. Mudou reached out, slapping Setsuna.  "Don't you dare speak to me that way, young man!" She roared.  
  
"Mother!" Sara bellowed in horror.  
  
Mr. Mudou reached for his ex-wife.  "Don't you touch him!"  
  
Ms. Mudou snatched her hand away. "This is all your influence!"  
  
"Mine?! He's been living with you for the past three years!" Mr. Mudou stated.  
  
"So now this is my fault?!" Ms. Mudou questioned.  
  
"It's no one's fault!" Setsuna stated.  "I just...happen to like Kira...and Kira just happens to be a guy...."  
  
Ms. Mudou turned to Sara.  "You knew about this?!"  
  
"Well...I knew that they liked each other...I had no idea about the shower though..." Sara said, blushing furiously.   
  
Mr. Mudou sighed.  "What were you going to tell us, Sara?" He questioned.  
  
"Something along the lines of Setsuna...minus the shower..." Sara said.  
  
"Oh no! I am not going to let you shack up with some guy from here!" Ms. Mudou stated.  
  
"Well....how about a girl?" Sara retorted.  
  
Ms. Mudou's eyes flared with rage.  She turned to her ex-husband with an accusing glare.  "You want to explain this?! She's been in your care!!"  
  
Setsuna rolled his eyes and stood, pulling Kira up with him.  "See...this is _why _we didn't want to tell you!" He shouted at his mother.  "You always blow things out of proportion!"  
  
"I'll say she does..." Mr. Mudou muttered.  
  
Ms. Mudou growled, glaring at Mr. Mudou.  "This is all your doing!!" She screamed before storming off.

Mr. Mudou sighed, turning back to Setsuna and Sara.  "I'll see you both in two weeks."  
  
"Wait, so you're not angry?" Sara asked.  
  
"No...why would I be?" He asked.  
  
"Because mom was...." Setsuna replied.  
  
"Well, between the five of us, you're mother is a bitch." Mr. Mudou stated.  "Good-bye, pleasure meeting the two of you." He said before walking off.  
  
"Bye!" Kira and Kurai called after him.


	18. Chapter Fourteen: GoodBye

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
RekiaReium:**  I figured he should have at least one understanding parent.  
**Dark-English-Rose:**  ^__^ I thought it was great when I thought of it.  
**Tia:**  Yes...you did. *rolls eyes*  
**Cat Youkai:**  -___-; You are such a hentai.  
**Lisha:** ^_^  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Fourteen: Good-Bye**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna pulled his clothes from the dresser he used all summer.  He packed he suitcase full of clothes, books, CDs, DVDs, and various pictures.  It seemed one of the other self-destructive patients enjoyed taking pictures.  He considered it his form of expression, since he couldn't speak.  He'd given Setsuna a few pictures he had taken.  
  
Smiling, Setsuna picked up one of the pictures.  It was a picture of him and Kira.  They were asleep on the couch, Setsuna wrapped protectively in Kira's embrace.  It was Setsuna's favorite.  Kira looked so peaceful, no longer wearing his stone mask.  
  
Sighing, Setsuna tossed the picture back into the suitcase and closed it, pulling the zipper all the way around.  Picking it up, Setsuna carried it out the door as he walked down the hall one last time to the common's area.  
  
He hadn't seen Kira all day.  The brunette was gone when he had awoken, and the brunette wasn't at breakfast.  Setsuna was hoping to see him before he left.  Sara still had to stay, since Raphael didn't think it was safe enough for her to go home.  Setsuna had already promised to come every visitor's day.  Setsuna had been written a prescription for anti-depressants so he could survive from day to day.  
  
Setsuna set his bag down next to the couch before sitting.  He had a little bit of time before his father was going to pick him up.  His mother refused to let him stay with her if he was going to stay with Kira.  Setsuna choose Kira.   Now he was staying with his father, who didn't care at all about Setsuna's sexual orientation.    
  
"So you're leaving today?" Rosiel asked.  
  
Setsuna nodded.  "Yup.  My dad should be here soon."  
  
"Have you seen Kira yet?" Arakune questioned.  
  
"No, I haven't." Setsuna answered. "I better though."  
  
"I figured he'd be with you all day." Sara commented.  
  
"I did too, but I haven't seen him since last night." Setsuna stated.  "Sara, if dad comes before I get back, take him my bag and tell him that I'll be right with him."  
  
Sara nodded.  "Okay."  
  
Setsuna stood and headed over to the back door, stepping outside.  He jogged over to the basketball courts, looking for Kira.   He found Kira sitting on one of the wooden benches.  Sighing, Setsuna walked over and sat down next to the brunette.  
  
"Where have you been?" Setsuna questioned softly.  "I haven't seen you all day."  
  
"I've been out here thinking." Kira said, looking down at the blonde.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About how I could get you to stay." Kira replied.  "I know, it's selfish, but I don't want you to go."  
  
"Why not?" Setsuna inquired.  
  
"What if you find someone better?  Or what is you need help when people mess with you and I'm not here?"  Whatever else Kira had to say was cut short when Setsuna pressed his lips into the brunette's own.  
  
Setsuna pulled back, nipping at Kira's lower lip.  "I could do better then you, I know I could." He said gently.  "However, if I wanted someone else, I would have picked someone else."  
  
Kira sighed, wrapping his arms around Setsuna's waist.  "I know... it's just, are you going to feel like that when I get out?"  
  
Setsuna nodded.  "I will and I'll visit when I can."  
  
Kira nodded.  "Alright.  When's your dad gonna get here?"  
  
"He should be here now." Setsuna answered, standing.  
  
Kira nodded, standing as well.  "I'll walk you out." He said, lacing his fingers with Setsuna.  
  
Smiling, Setsuna leaned gently against Kira as they walked.  Once in then building, they walked across the commons area to the front door.  They walked up to the small group outside, now including Mr. Mudou.   
  
Mr. Mudou smiled as Setsuna approached with Kira.  "You ready to go?" He questioned.  
  
Setsuna nodded.  "I guess."  Releasing Kira's hand, Setsuna gave Sara a big hug.  "Take care." He whispered to her.  
  
Sara smiled, returning his affections.  "You too, big brother." Sara replied.  Setsuna released Sara and said good-bye to everyone else, giving each f them hugs.  He gave Kira a hug and a quick kiss.  
  
"Bye." Kira said softly.  
  
"See ya later." Setsuna said, heading over to the car with his father, Setsuna got into the car and looked out the window, waving as his father drove off.


	19. Chapter Fifteen: Finale

**Title:** Sanctuary Psych Ward  
**Rating:** Rated R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary and I do not claim to.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Yuri  
**Pairings:** RosielxKatan, KiraxSetsuna, KatohxArakune, KuraixSara  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers**   
**Lisha:** ^__^ Yup! This is the last chapter! ;_;  
**RekiaReium****:**  ^___^ Yay!!  
**Tia:** Leave me alone! I had it half typed by the time you reviewed! So =p!   
**Meloncholy**** Angel:**  Okay...good luck fighting my girlfriend for me then.  
**Darkmoon**** Silverblade:**  ^__^ Wow, I wouldn't say it's the best, but I'm glad you think so.  
  
**Recommended ****Reading****: **  One again (since this story is ending), I am recommending that you (the readers) read _Glorious Revolution_ by Chang Meiling.  It's a great story.  ^_^  
  
**Sanctuary Psych Ward: Chapter Fifteen: Finale**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.  Stretching, he left the bathroom and went to his bedroom.  ON his bed lay a pair of boxers and sweat pants.  Wiping the water from his body, Setsuna tossed the towel aside and pulled on the boxers and sweatpants.  
  
Walking out into the main room, Setsuna headed to the kitchen.  He was now living in his own apartment, thanks to the money Sara left him.  Shortly after she was released, she relapsed and Sevothtarte ended up picking a fight he couldn't win.  In her will, she decreed that half of her life insurance would go to him, while the other half went to Kurai.    
  
Setsuna kept in touch with everyone from his old group, including Kurai (who he spoke with the most).  He was still with Kira, even though lately Kira seemed distant.  Whenever he asked what was wrong, the brunette would change the subject.  Setsuna was starting to think that he was sleeping with someone else, again.  
  
Setsuna shook his head, trying to stop that thought process.  Kira promised him he wouldn't, and he had to trust him.  Of course, it was hard to do that with the distance between them.  The blonde looked up when there came a gently knocking at his front door.  
  
"Coming!" Setsuna shouted, heading out of the kitchen.  He went over to the door and opened it a few inches, peering outside.  He didn't find anyone, but in fact, found a bouquet of roses.  Opening the door all the way open, Setsuna stepped out into the hallway.  Kneeling down, Setsuna picked up the roses, bringing them to his nose.    
  
"Do you like them?" Someone asked from behind Setsuna.  
  
Standing, Setsuna turned on his heels and found Kira, leaning against the wall.  "Yeah, I do." He said.  
  
Kira smiled, pushing off the wall, walking over to Setsuna.  The brunette reached out, circling his arms around the blonde's waist.  Setsuna looked up into deep brown eyes and felt like he was drowning within their depths.  Kira leaned down, pressing his lips to Setsuna's softly.  Moaning softly, Setsuna wrapped an arm around Kira's neck.   
  
Kira pulled back with a smirk.  "Miss me?"  
  
Setsuna nodded.  "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was released."  
  
Setsuna smiled.  "So, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Well.... I had one place in mind." Kira said with a grin.  
  
Setsuna smiled softly, pushing Kira inside the apartment. "You're welcome to stay." He said, reaching up to give Kira a kiss.  The blonde shut the door with a soft click.


End file.
